One or Two
by I Hate You When You Breathe
Summary: Piper starts to realize how her life would be like without Aerrow and how she feels about him.


**So I'm back with another one-shot songfic. I will be doing a lot of these so hopefully you enjoy them! **

**Storm Hawks (c) Nerd Corps**

**Song:Twilight**

**Artist:Vanessa Carlton**

**Lyrics found at **

_Lyrics in Italic _

* * *

Piper walked along the streets of Terra Atmosia. Something had happened, something that she could not understand.

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own_

She used to always let only her friends in her 'space' but lately she's been letting someone in more then others. He was different, and he understood her.

_But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown_

He was everything to her, maybe even more then 'just a friend'. Her life had changed, changed for the better.

_And I always knew, what as right I just didn't know that I might_

Now that she was part of the Storm Hawks, everything was different. Who would've known that she would be actually protecting Atmos rather then pretending to when she was younger.

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

She walked back to the Condor and found that nobody else was back yet, well except for Stork but he usually doesn't even leave the Condor. She looked at him and then walked out onto the balcony.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

As she stood there, she thought about what it would be like if the original Storm Hawks were still here. But that time has passed.

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

Piper looked up at the sunset and knew that she was were she belonged.

_I will never cease to fly if held down and_

She is on the team that protects all of the Atmos and she will try to do a certain Sky Knight proud.

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

As Piper came back onto the bridge Finn walked in moments later, then Junko. She was glad they weren't hurt because they were two of her closest friends, but they weren't the ones she was thinking of.

_Never cared, never wanted_

"Hey guys, uh, where's Aerrow?" she asked. They both answered 'I don't know' at the same time. She looked towards Stork. "Stork, do you know?" she asked. "I have no idea where he is," he answered.

_Never sought to see what flaunted_

Piper then walked out of the room, leaving the guys to themselves. "Aerrow has been, like, the only thing on her mind lately," said Finn, "I think she likes him." "Let's see if we can find out," he said again.

_So on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place_

Piper walked into her room and sat down at her desk. Looking at some crystals she had been working on last week. But she never picked them up, only looked at them.

_And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold_

Aerrow then came back, he headed to the bridge. "Hey guys," he said. He looked around, "were's Piper?" he asked. Finn answered, "I don't know but she was looking for you not to long ago."

_But you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days_

Aerrow walked to Piper's room since it was the place were all her crystals were. He knocked, "can I come in?" he asked. "Ya, sure," Piper said sounding more excited then she wanted to.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and_

Aerrow walked in, "so how's the rest of the team been while I was gone?" "Same as usual," she answered. "What about you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked back.

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

"Finn said you were looking for me?" he said. "Oh, ya I was just wondering how you were doing," she said. "Oh, well, I'm doing fine," he answered.

_I will never cease to fky if held down and_

"Well, you never know what can happen," she said. "Ya, true," he said. "Like, what if a Cyclonian attack happened?" she said. "Wouldn't you see them and help me out though?" he asked. "Oh, ya, right" she said.

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

The next day Piper got up, got dressed and went outside to get some fresh air. The sunrise was just beginning. It was beautiful.

_As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead_

The clouds are gone for now but the temperature is close to how she feels. Piper thought to herself, why couldn't I tell him?

_It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and_

Aerrow on the other hand was looking out through his window at Piper. Little did she know, that he felt the same way.

_I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real_

Aerrow the walked out and sat beside her. "Hey, your up early," he said. "So are you," she replied, "it's beautiful isn't it," "Ya, it sure is," said Aerrow while he was looking at Piper.

_But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed_

As they both sat there looking at the sunrise, the time was passing by faster than they thought.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and_

"So Aerrow about yesterday," she began. "Ya?" he said. "I was really worried," she said.

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

They then walked back into the Condor and headed for the bridge. The rest of the team was just getting up. She saw how Finn's face fell into the cereal that he was eating.

_I will never cease to fly if held down and_

Ya, maybe I do set my standards high for guys but lots of girls do, Piper thought to herself.

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

The whole team was ready and sitting around the table in the bridge deciding what they were going to do today. While Terra Neon was almost a go they got word that Cyclonians were on Terra Blizzaris.

_I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own_

"Stork to Blizzaris!" said Aerrow. "Okay, so we're gonna go out there and help out the Absoulute Zero's. Then we go to Terra Neon," he said again. Everyone agreed.

_But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown_

As they came close to Blizzaris, everyone (except Stork) got onto their rides ready to go into battle.

_And I always knew what was right_

Stork gave the signal through the intercom and they went.

_I just didn't know that I might_

As they were flying they didn't see any Cyclonians, or any enemies for that matter. So they split up to cover the air and the land.

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

Piper went down to talk to Suzie Lu because after the last encounter with the vocano they have been best friends. "How's a been girlfriend?" she asked. "Pretty good, what about you?" Piper asked.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and_

"Good, good. So you like a guy?" asked Suzie Lu. "Ya, how did you know?" sad Piper sounding really suprised. "I can tell," she said back responding to Piper's question.

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

Aerrow's voice came through to Piper's heliscooter. "Piper, I just talked to Billy Rex, there are no Cyclonians here so we are just gonna stay for a while in case they do come," he said. "Ok," she replied back.

_I will never cease to fly if held down_

"Is it Aerrow?" she asked "Ya," answered Piper. "You should go for it, you deserve somene like him and I have a feeling he likes you back," Suzie Lu said again. "Really?" she asked. "Really," she replied.

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

"I will," said Piper. "Good luck, but I don't think you'll need it," she said. Then Piper went off to see Aerrow, little did she know Aerrow just had the same 'talk' with Billy Rex. He was now going to meet with Piper.

_Twilight_

**

* * *

**

So there you go! hope you all enjoyed and R&R!


End file.
